Selena
Selena was a female human, spy and assistant of Morzan, and the mother of Murtagh and Eragon. She also had her fortune told by Angela, and she was horrified by what it included. Concerning Brom's description, it's questionable as to why Selena would fall in love with Morzan, as they were very different. However, in Eragon, Murtagh says that his father did not love Selena, only showed her affection while keeping his true self hidden. He then manipulated her, and she followed, loving his exterior but not knowing of his interior. Comparisons Selena, though she has not yet made a physical appearance, can be compared to Padmé of Star Wars. This is because she's the mother of the main character (Luke Skywalker for Padmé and Eragon for Selena). She also loved a villain, Morzan, who is believed to be Eragon's father, yet we learnt in Brisingr that Eragon is actually Brom's son. There are three differences between the births: #She gave birth to two sons, not a son and daughter. #The births were separate births, as Murtagh was a few years old before Eragon was born. #Eragon was born away from home, at Carvahall Love Selena loved Morzan and was fiercely loyal to him. In order to demonstrate her love and loyalty to Morzan she entered his service and became his "Black Hand". Selena earned a reputation as Morzan's greatest weapon and most dangerous servant in the fight against his enemies. Selena was also the most enigmatic of Morzan's operatives, as little factual information was known about her during this period. Despite this her reputation as the Black Hand preceded her to such an extent that the Varden considered her especially dangerous. During her tenure as the Black Hand, she became pregnant with Morzan's son and later gave birth to her elder child Murtagh. Morzan forced Selena to give custody of Murtagh to a nurse and she was only allowed to see him on rare occasions. Oromis speculated that Morzan viewed Murtagh merely a tool and as an effective way to control Selena. Selena and Murtagh's cruel treatment at the hands of Morzan transformed the love Selena felt into hatred. Brom, after losing his dragon Saphira, came to hate Morzan with a vengeance. He eventually discovered a flaw in the wards protecting Morzan's castle and infiltrated the castle in the guise of a gardener. At first, he had the intention of seducing and assassinating Selena for revenge and retribution, but some unexpected events occured that changed the lives of both Selena and Brom. Selena encountered Brom in his guise as a gardener and they eventually fell in love, which changed Selena so much that her name in the ancient language. (according to Oromis). Morzan did not notice this change and continued to believe she was still dependable. Then Brom revealed his true identity to Selena, who instead of betraying him to Morzan, decided to renounce her allegiance to Morzan and began supplying the Varden with crucial information. Brom continued his activities within Morzan's estate until word reached him regarding Jeod and his discovery of the passage into Urû'baen. The last meeting between Selena and Brom occurred a month earlier, shortly prior to Selena's departure on her last mission. During, this clandestine meeting between Selena and Brom, Selena became pregnant with Brom's son, Eragon. After discovering she was four months pregnant she travelled secretly to Carvahall, and stayed with her brother, Garrow, and his wife Marian for five months until she gave birth to Eragon. Brom and Jeod's mission to enter Urû'baen and retrieve the three dragon eggs held by Galbatorix took the better part of a year and resulted in the final confrontation between Brom and Morzan in Gil'ead. During the duel, Morzan inquired of Brom whether, he was responsible for the disappearance of his Black Hand, neither of them was aware that Selena, although, she was deathly ill returned to Morzan's castle a fortnight earlier. Brom having killed Morzan, recovered and hidden Saphira's egg, Brom travelled as fast as he could to Morzan's castle but for all his speed he was too late and Selena had died only a few hours earlier, despite having been treated by Morzan's healers for the fortnight before her death. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females